ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
ROBLOX Egg Hunt 2017
NOTE: This is just a fan-made idea that is not real ROBLOX Egg Hunt 2017 (known as Eggventure 2017) is a 2017 ROBLOX event. There are 23 eggs to collect. Some will be easy, some will be hard. Find this all out in ROBLOX Eggventure 2017. Storyline The Easter Bunny has dropped a bundle of eggs on his way back to his Easter Egg Making Factory. He has chosen you to collect all eggs and give them back to him due to more egg making. He will award you by giving the eggs to you as HATS?! You will also get a badge. It is up to you to do this eggcellent eggventure and save Easter. Egg List # Multicoloured Egg - Cake Walk - Spawns randomly across the map commonly # Pineggple Egg - Easy - Near the oceans there will be pine tress with the egg this requires teamwork # Yolked Egg of Souls - Easy - Found near the suburb at night *not in homes* # Vlad The Eggpaler IV - Challenging - In a mansion that requires a quest for the key he will be there ready for a boss fight # Egg of Reset - Insane - Keep reseting and you could get lucky by spawning on top of the egg # Jack in the Egg - Easy - Found anywhere in the map and there will be a word code. The code is 'Pop goes the admin' # Bowling Egg - Cake Walk - Found on the shelf in every house # Body Guard Egg - Hard - Complete the quest he said and he will also give you a key # Pumpegg - Easy - Found in front of the mansion # Terrible Egg of Korblox Fright - Impossible - Found in a grass land after the earthquake # Hunter Egg - Hard - You have to complete a certain quest he wanted you to do # Egg of Starting - Hard - Spawns anywhere and where Pal Hair to obtain it # Sparkle Time Peridot Faberge Egg - Impossible - Spawns anywhere in the map every 5 hours # Springtime Faberge Egg - Hard - Spawns anywhere in the map every 3 hours # Astral Isle Faberge Egg - Hard - Spawns anywhere in the map every hour # Egg of Stylised Toon - Insane - Go to it and say the code July 29 1928 # Headless Horsegg - Impossible - Spawns only on a server with someone wearing the headless horseman package # Egg of $ CHING $ - Challenging - Give it 5 ROBLOX Cards which are found in homes # Cotton Egg - Easy - Spawns anywhere and eat it # Bully Egg - Insane - Spawns in front of the Gas Station and dodge it's punches # Egg of SEND ME TRADES PLZ - Hard - Insert your limited item in the text box # Eggmin Egg The III - Depends - An admin can spawn this every 5 minutes wearing the royal bunny ears # Easter Bunny Egg - Impossible - Get this when you get all 22 eggs Bonus Eggs # Egg of Ad Clicker - Easy - Found by clicking on the egg hunt ad commonly found on forums # Eggvertisement Egg Strikes Back - Click the link of the server to obtain the egg Gears Egg Radar 2017 - R$150 Tells you the current eggs that have spawned Fake Egg Launcher IV - R$200 Launches fake eggs to trick players The Easter Radio - R$500 Play your choice of audio song which everyone who is playing can hear Exclusive Hats Easter Top Hat 2017 - FREE - Limited U Wear it for Egg of SEND ME TRADES PLZ Egg Baskets # Egg Basket of Hopping Rabbits - R$100 - Hop, Hop, Hop thanks to your ears - Spring Bunny Ears # Egg Basket of ROBUX Egg - R$500 - That feeling when you get ROBUX on Easter - ROBUX Egg # Egg Basket of Shutter Spring - R$1000 - New Style of Shutter? - Spring Shutter Shades # Egg Basket of Retro Hats - R$5000 - Those where the BIG Days - Bunny Ears Big Head # Egg Basket of Dark Easter - R$10000 - This weapon will make Easter Dark - Easter Dark Hearts Trivia * For the Limited Egg, Easter Top Hat later became 16K Robux after the event * The code July 28 1928 is the release date of Steamboat Willy * Vlad The Eggpaler IV is based of the ROBLOX Hat franchise Vlad The Impaler Category:ROBLOX Category:2017